


Where I Like To Keep My Heart (Stay So Deep Inside Your Brain)

by mapoftheizone



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Party, and they kiss for the first time, basically they're at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapoftheizone/pseuds/mapoftheizone
Summary: Akali isn't so used to the parties that come with success.
Relationships: Ahri/Seraphine (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272





	Where I Like To Keep My Heart (Stay So Deep Inside Your Brain)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm new to posting on AO3 and writing fic, so I hope this isn't too OOC. This is also very unbeta'd, done for fun in my dorm room to distract myself from college finals stress. So, if you have any feedback, I'd appreciate it! Any kind of comments are welcome. I hope you enjoy it!

Akali isn’t so used to the parties that come with success. Another EP, another viral release, and a whole lot more celebrations to do. But even if she’s super grateful for everything, she can’t shake off the feeling she’d rather be at home, wearing headphones and a crop hoodie, focusing on writing new raps.

The release party is full of fancy people. Lots of luxury and pretty lights, with tons of their friends having fun and drinking cocktails. She enters with the rest of K/DA, who are all wearing adorned costumes with tons of jewels. The entire crowd cheers as soon as they see them come in. Akali feels proud, and she feels as confident as her on-stage persona in that exact second. Nothing can take her down at this moment in time.

Seraphine, who is already there, walks up to the members, a gleeful smile on her face. “Guys! I’m so happy to finally see you! Have you seen the chart results? We’re trending on streaming sites! Which, I mean, you guys are already super popular, but--”

“It’s alright, Sera,” Akali replies. “This is crazy to us too.”

“Well, we do rise constantly to the top of the charts, so…” Kai’sa playfully jokes. “I’m not really surprised.”

“Is jumping around in glee all over our dorm and later failing to play it cool your definition of “not really surprised”?” Evelynn teases, raising her sunglasses on her face.

“Eve, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t expose me like that next time.” Kai’sa looked down and shook her head, slightly messing up her long purple hair. Ahri grinned.

“Sera…” Ahri got closer to Seraphine. “Are you going back home?”

“Well, um… I’m not. I think I’m going to explore and travel for a little bit, you know? Figure myself out with music. You’ve taught me a lot, I want to use it and learn more in the future! But, for now… I’d like to hang out with you guys a little more. It’s been amazing, truly.”

Akali taps Seraphine on the shoulder. “You’re going to be an amazing artist after this. If you ever want to collaborate again, make sure to give me a call.”

Seraphine’s eyes fill with excitement. She doesn’t say anything, but Akali can tell she’s internally screaming, completely starstruck still.

“Come on, what are we waiting for? We came here to have some fun! See you on the dance floor, losers!” Kai’sa cheered, running over to the stage and the rest of their friends.

Ahri holds Seraphine’s hand and pulls her away. “Hey, Sera, look! There’s a lonely clearing where we can chat. I wanna hang out with you tonight. Follow me!”

Sera yelps as she almost loses her balance following Ahri, her dyed blue hair flowing freely as her fluffy skirt. “Wait up!” Akali laughs.

“Aren’t they lovely?” Akali softly elbows Evelynn on the side. Evelynn just rolls her eyes and smirks.

“Well, I suppose so.” Eve looks at her, and sighs. “I’m going to the bar. They have an incredible array of cocktails after us and our work.” She goes closer to Akali and whispers in her ear. “I even heard they have a special secret drink off the menu named after me. It better keep up with my attitude, or else I will be terribly disappointed.” With that, she starts walking away.” Let me know if you need anything, Kali.”

Akali spends the rest of the night chatting with people from their label and her pals. The crew from True Damage was present, and Yasuo even took over at one point to play a special set, just for them. She sees Seraphine and Ahri dancing together and having a fun time, as well as Evelynn taking pictures with Kai’sa while they banter. But, even through all of the fun, Ekko’s playful teasing her to congratulate her and Qiyana’s fun anecdotes since they’ve last seen each other, she still can’t fully shake off that uncomfortable feeling.

Akali, for some reason, questions herself from time to time. Ever since getting discovered by Ahri on that video, she’s been honing her skills and working to be the best, but even then, she still doubts herself from time to time. She’s only human, after all. Frankly, she might be the most normal out of K/DA. And the rest of the members are awesome, she really is thankful to be able to call them her friends, but she’s only human, surrounded by semi literal goddesses.

Her brain decides that apparently now is the best time to stop and think about it. Kai’sa, with her incredible dance skills, making use of them in her high heel boots, rocking an incredible bodysuit dress; Ahri with her innate charisma, her blushing cheeks going perfectly with her white top and golden skirt, giggling while murmuring sweet nothings into Seraphine’s ear; Evelynn, with her intoxicating aura (even when she’s a tiny bit intoxicated on a martini herself), her menacing yet merciful gaze, her beautiful silver hair, her strikingly beautiful figure accented by her black minidress… 

Akali is so lucky. Too lucky.

She walks outside for a second to clear her mind. She lays her hands on the railway, and sighs. This is supposed to be a good day. They’re celebrating a successful album release, for crying out loud! She decided to look at the city lights, glancing at her motorcycle parked in the private lot. She stayed like that for a while, looking at the fast cars driving off into the night, the cool breeze making her ponytail sway.

Suddenly, she feels a hand with metal claws on her shoulder. “Darling, for the love of everything, you had me scared. I was asking everyone where you were for the last ten minutes and nobody had a single clue!”

“Sorry, Evie. I just…” Akali sighs.

“Overthinking again?”

“Yep.” She sighs. “I thought maybe today it would be different. And yet, here I am once again, wondering about life or whatever the heck.”

“Hm.” Evelyn stands next to her, laying an arm on the rail too.

“That’s it?”

“Well, I don’t get why you keep questioning yourself so much. You’re incredible, you know it! Frankly, I wish I could rap like you.”

“Are you kidding?” Akali says, almost dumbfounded, jumping on the railway and sitting on it, holding on with her hands. “Have you seen yourself, Evie? You’re the coolest person wherever you go! Between your presence and your voice, I’m shocked you have anything to envy me for.”

“I mean… You are absolutely right.” Evelynn looks at her metal claws with vain eyes, before turning to look at Akali. Her expression immediately softens, and she looks down at the floor, then back again at the girl with the golden jacket and blonde streaks in her hair, who turned her eyes back to the party. “But… To be honest, you’re the coolest person I know.”

Akali turns to her. “Really?”

“I-I mean…” Evelynn quickly looks away and places a smirk on her face. “Aside from me, of course. But you’re almost as badass as me.”

Akali looks at Evie with fondness in her eyes. “You’re blushing.”

Evie takes a step back. “No way. Me? Blushing? As if your short little ass could hold such power over me.”

“So cute, you like me!” Akali teased Evelynn, booping her nose. Evelynn only blushed harder. “Who knew the cold-hearted villain had a sweet spot?”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, Kali. The day I fall for a cute little thing like you will be the day Hell freezes over.”

Akali stood up, walking over to Evelynn, their bodies ending up so close you could cut the tension with a knife. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, even if it was probably a few seconds. “I’m pretty sure it froze a long time ago.”

“Tell me, darling…” Evelynn’s deep voice sent shivers down Akali’s spine. “What makes you think that?” She softly ran her hands through the others’ hair.

Akali knows Evelynn loves her. As cool and collected as she seems to be, Akali has seen sides of her nobody realizes. The softer side. Kind, compassionate, funny… She’s the only person to ever see her cry. Akali knows Evelynn through and through. She knows the language of her love.

All she wishes is that she lets her reply.

“The way you sing to me under the moonlight, when nobody’s watching us.” Akali stares at Evelynn with defiance. She’s almost daring her to kiss her, in front of everybody, to take off the veil and make their relationship public to everyone who knows them from a professional standpoint. “The way you lay your head on my shoulders during practice breaks. The way you always make sure I'm at my best, even when I don't ask you to. Go ahead. Deny it all you want, Evie. I know the real you.”

“You really think so?” Evelynn holds Akali’s waist with one hand, the other lifting her chin.

“I don’t think so, Evie,” Akali whispers in her ear. “I know so.”

“Then show me you do.” Their foreheads were touching at this point, their lips begging to meet, the light of the moon and the muffled music of the party serving as the atmosphere for the moment of their lives.

They allow themselves to feel it. They finally stop holding themselves back, like they had for months. They finally kiss, an euphoric sensation rushing over them. Akali raises her hands and cups Evelynn’s face. Akali can taste Evelynn’s black lipstick, flavored with caramel and a tinge of cinnamon and nutmeg, as her mind turns her focus completely on the softness of Evelynn. The kiss is soft, yet passionate, full of both happy mornings full of domestic chit chat and nights bursting with impossible yearning for the woman in the other room at their dorm.

Their lips part. Akali and Evie stay in each other’s embrace for a while, Akali wrapping her arms around Evelynn’s neck.

Akali smirks. “I can’t believe I was the one to kiss you first.”

Evelynn plants a second kiss atop her lips, albeit shorter this time. “You were right about one thing, Kali. I do like you.”

This time, Akali places the third.

Evelynn and Akali break the hug, and Evelynn turns to return to the party. Evelynn turns back to look at Akali, feeling pride inside for the small traces of her lipstick that smeared on her lips. “Are you going to stay or go back to the dorm? You can play wing woman for Sera’s date with Ahri with me, if you’d like…”

“I’ll go home. I think there’s so much romance I can handle for one night.” Akali replies, already going down to her motorcycle.

“Whatever. Your loss, darling.” Evelynn walks away. “Get home safe, I can’t lose my new girlfriend when I just got one!” she screams, without looking back at her.

“Will do.” Akali whispers to herself, smiling.

Akali finally puts on her helmet and rides away, feeling like she’s going at the speed of light. And as she goes home, there’s only one thought in her mind.

Evelynn just called her her “new girlfriend”.

Akali could get used to that.


End file.
